


METAMORPHOSIS

by btt3rblu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Graphic, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Psychopath Lee Taeyong, Psychopaths In Love, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btt3rblu/pseuds/btt3rblu
Summary: The man behind the blood among the streets of Seoul lived alone, his only enjoyment was the warm blood to soothe his cold soul. He’s the Joker of Seoul, his only aim is to kill. Until one peculiar boy peeks his interest.orKim Dawon is an aspiring criminal novelist studying Korean Literature at Yonsei University, he shows a warmer side to his friends but has a rocky friendship with his conservative Christian family that have come to the conclusion he's an incompetent human with no promising future; unlike his older sister. He's got serious anger problems that he likes to keep locked up and at bay, the only way he is able to vent is through his detailed description of his characters' murders. Lee Taeyong on the other hand has a split life, in the mornings at Yonsei; he's the cute boy next door, all girls fawning over his kind and soft personality accompanied by his pretty features and not to mention he's part of the Student Council board. At night (or at home) he enjoys murdering and torturing others, the fear in the law's eyes. The feeling of becoming a deity, wiping out people he disliked. Until he stumbles upon the reserved senior, making it his aim to become Dawon's metamorphosis.





	METAMORPHOSIS

**Author's Note:**

> dawon's faceclaim is kimdwan_ on instagram!

The two bodies clashed, Taeyong's papers scattering on the slightly moist floor of the dark alleyway. "Fuck, can't you look where you're going!?" The woman with her poorly drawn eyebrows and slightly skimpy clothing rudely complained. Taeyong awkwardly laughed, his eyes formulating into cute crescent moons. "Sorry ma'am." He stepped aside, letting the irritated female past - trudging along the opposite direction. The college student kept his eyes following her body, her tights were ripped - the red dress barely covering her ass. Most likely a prostitute, Taeyong disliked sex workers. Well, he enjoyed watching them fake their climax - their faces contorting, pursing their lips but instantly opening their eyes as he sliced the slightly rough skin covering their organs. He smirked, a laugh crawling up his throat and slowly collected his papers strewn on the wet floor. He'd ask Ten to rewrite them for him, since he had to head out to this small party at the BBQ place near their university. _Unfortunately, no killing tonight._ He thought to himself, a slight pout protruding out. It would be a long night. 

* * *

Dawon let out a frustrated sigh, banging his fist against Yonsei university's library table, a few people looked at him; making sure to glare at him. He bowed his head a few times, muttering apologies. The reason why he was in a sour mood was due to his creative writing professor, he felt the need to always make fun and never take his pieces seriously, God - Dawon just wanted to throw a chair at the fucking dick and throw him against the wall. It was a violent image, but the 26-year old couldn't help but let out a slight scoff; similarly to a laugh. As he was packing his stuff up to head home, his phone lit up from a message in his '3 Musketeers' group chat with two of his friends; Yoonsu and Soyeon. He was always thrid-wheeling between the two lovebirds. Yoonsu had asked him to head to a BBQ place, at first he was about to refuse as he hated any sort of social interaction at the moment; but he wanted a change of mood, so said he'll be coming if he wouldn't be paying. A dude by the name Johnny would be paying, sent Yoonsu alongside mentioning Dawon's crush Sicheng. The worn out student stopped walking, just outside the library and sent a message - making sure to deny any feelings or care about the Chinese exchange student. Yet his friends called him a liar so Dawon sighed and walked to the bus stop. It would only be a five minute ride to the big BBQ place every Yonsei student frequented every Friday evening. At the moment, he was craving some Pork Belly and peach flavoured Soju; he had no intentions of getting extremely drunk tonight as he needed to get back to his dorms to sleep early so he can continue on with Mr _Dickhead_ Seo's assignment. 

He wrapped his cotton grey trench coat around his body, the thick black tight turtleneck not doing much for Dawon's weak warmth system in his body, he'd probably fall ill and he wished to be ill so he can have a genuine excuse on why he couldn't complete many of his assignments. He quickly rode the bus, finding a singular window seat and threw his airpods on- ready to play some ballad that would suit the cool weather, he liked autumn. The trees were lined with different shades of red, orange and yellow; they were losing their lives to begin a new one. Autumn reminded him of a time where he'd be wishing for new beginnings and a new outlook on life. He tried, many times to control this irrational side of him that was so dark, and he knew it's not normal thinking. He prayed to God, prayed to him to fix him up - find a solution. However, he was stuck at the beginning. 

The bus journey was short, and Dawon had caught sight of the BBQ place filled with (most-likely) drunk students with a love for the night-life. He was hesitant at entering the place, but he pushed the door and was immediately met with the smell of grilling meat and warmth that contrasted the the cold air outside. The bell rang and a few customers looked up, he looked towards the cashier and asked "Yonsei..?" The middle-aged woman nodded and pointed upstairs, he smiled as a token of thank you and headed up towards to where he was hoping his friends would be. 

* * *

Taeyong sat bored, well he looked like he was having fun on the outside with a few laughs leaving his lips and a bright smile adorning his manhwa-like face. Yet he couldn't help but feel he could've been busy drawing the human anatomy of a new victim that night - the prostitute that had bumped into him. He downed a shot of Soju, picking up the slice of pork belly off of the barbecue and munched on it - looking slightly cute with his big puppy dog eyes glistening in the artificial light. The art student could hear a few girls, older and younger, fawn over him and pretended to act all shy in front of them even though he probably wanted to sew up their mouths.

Ignoring the eyes of many people, he decided to look up to stare off into the distance until all of this would end - but was met with a tall man that had his hair slightly parted, his eyebrows were perfectly sculpted and had these beautiful luscious plump lips that were so pretty and smooth, perfect for kisses. His body is what intrigued Taeyong, he wore a grey trench coat that was on top of his tight turtleneck which hugged his body in the right places. It looked like he worked out, and Taeyong felt a smirk growing on his face.

_He'd be perfect to dismember, no..he'd look great in bed..no._

Taeyong's mind began to lose itself in wild thoughts, the handsome stranger only on his mind. Part of him wanted to murder the handsome man, and another part of him wanted to submit to him. He had this mysterious aura about him that intrigued Taeyong so he looked back up, searching for his new pursuit, he was set next to a girl and one of Johnny's friends he couldn't seem to remember. Curious Taeyong decided to meet him, he was popular and handsome what is there to lose? He's slept with straight guys before.

"Johnny-ah, this get-together is lowkey boring." Taeyong exclaimed loudly, wanting to grab the handsome man's attention (who was sitting at the same table as the leader of the student council). The bulky man looked up for a split second and chuckled at what his female friend had said to him. Taeyong felt a part of him burn with anger, burn with jealousy. That moment Taeyong knew that he wanted this nameless man as his. "Come, let me introduce you to Yoonsu's girlfriend and best-friend." Johnny grinned sweetly and pointed to the trio and to the boy who piqued his interest. The man now looked up at Taeyong for more than half a second and smiled, bowing his head down as a greeting. Taeyong reciprocated his cute smile and extended his hand for him to shake. "That's Yoonsu's best-friend, Kim Dawon. He's a senior studying Korean Litertaure." Johnny informed, _Dawon_, repeated Taeyong in his head. _What a pretty name._

Johnny introduced Taeyong to his female friend and he smiled towards her, extending his hand out to shake and she shook it and Taeyong quickly pulled back and looked back towards Dawon. "Dawon you're a senior? I'm a junior in the art department. I didn't know you were studying at Yonsei for quite a while." He instigated the conversation, Dawon was hesitant to answer for a moment but decided to reply to the pretty petite looking boy that greeted him. "I don't involve myself in a lot of social situations." _Reserved, he'd be a hard shell to crack. _Taeyong marvelled, his voice in his head had that flirtatious tone to him. Taeyong was interested even more, he'd make sure to ask Ten to do as much research on him. 

"That's a shame, you do have a pretty face." The serial killer spoke softly, his voice slightly pitched - almost as if he was dazed by the thought of having Dawon completely ruin him, the bigger man chuckled awkwardly and coughed. Turning towards Yoonsu, the man was discussing a story with Johnny. He looked like a social beg, a need for climbing up the ladder of hierarchy. 

After a few conversations, meat and soju shots. A few of the people on the table, including Yoonsu, had turned slightly tipsy. Taeyong noted down that Dawon had high alcohol tolerance, _it would be harder for him to pursue him into bed_. A yelp from Yoonsu cut Taeyong's line of thoughts, the man had placed his hand quite harshly on Dawon's shoulder - the flustered face of the aspiring author gave an idea to the smaller man that he was uncomfortable.

"Why are you so suffocating to talk to?" The smaller drunk man leaned in, a creepy smile adorning his face. Dawon laughed awkwardly and looked up, a few people including Taeyong were looking at the tense duo. Soyeon spoke up, "Yoonsu. Stop talking, you're drunk." The said man flapped his left arm towards his girlfriend. "We're talking business Soyeon." He drawled on, eyes bleary and cheeks flush with tinges of red. He slowly looked back at his best-friend for over 10 years. "You're so fucking annoying, painting yourself as some sort of fucking victim- no.." Yoonsu hesitated, lost in thought and spoke again: "You're a fucking loser." Yoonsu laughed loudly, attracting a few eyes from other tables - Dawon coughed and tried to get his friend's hand of him, yet he held his shoulder tight. During that exchange, Dawon and Yoonsu's eyes met. 

His eyes were glowing with anger, as if he was fed up of lying to his friend. However, Dawon was used to it. Ever since they first got drunk together, Yoonsu spoke his feelings. Blaring away things he hated about his childhood friend, at first Dawon was hurt - but he grew accustomed to it. The pretty boy rolled his eyes and forcefully pulled off his hands from his shoulder, "let's go Yoonsu-yah." The drunk man giggled, looking towards Taeyong. "Oooh he's getting angry." He continued to giggle and Taeyong stretched his lips out to form an awkward fake smile. "He gets really angry sometimes..he even punches me somet-" 

"YAH! Dawon yelled, shaking up the whole of the first floor of the restaurant - the University students stopped the laughter, conversations and celebrations. The only sound was the barbecue sizzling the food and the Senior pursed his lips awkwardly. "Sorry, my friend's getting a bit cranky. Continue on with your dinner." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head and crouched down to Soyeon "get his stuff ready." She nodded and began to collect her stuff alongside her boyfriend's. "Sorry for this." Dawon grinned, dimples gracing his already handsome face. 

Taeyong felt a warmth grow on his cheeks and looked at him with wide eyes before standing up. “I’ll help you get home.” Dawon laughed, “it’s fine. I’m just going to hail a taxi and Soyeon will help me from there.” Dawon grabbed Yoonsu’s right arm and wrapped it around his neck. Pulling up the drunk muttering mess, “no. _Dawon_, you’ll make me feel bad for not helping a _friend_.” Taeyong picked up his things, wearing his puffy jacket that cost too much for a college student.

“Oh...thank you.”

* * *

Soyeon opened the door of the grey taxi, Dawon slowly dropping his muttering best-friend, whispering nonsense as he cuddled up on the backseat. “Thanks Dawon, and I’m sorry for Yoonsu...you know how he gets.” Soyeon looked at her best-friend with sad eyes yet the boy smiled and held his hands up as a sign of acceptance. “I’m used to it.” 

Taeyong looked up at him, his lips forming into a pout as his big eyes sparkled due to the streetlights reflecting off of them. “We’ll get going then” Soyeon smiled again and bowed as a form of goodbye to the two and they were left alone.

The taller man who couldn’t control his anger and the smaller man who was the most wanted serial killer in South-Korea. 

“That party was boring.” Taeyong spoke up, and Dawon let out a choked up chuckle. “I don’t want to cause offence but Student Council parties are never that interesting.” Dawon slowly spoke, wary of Taeyong’s reaction.

”Same buddy.” Taeyong looked at him, walking slowly. It almost seemed like that moment where their eyes met felt like their was budding romance in the air. 

“Do you live nearby?” If he lived near, his darker side wouldn’t forget to pay him a visit. 


End file.
